Someday
by Kyizi
Summary: Sam has a chat with Simmons and a realisation about her life. This is just light and a little fluffy. (Sam Jack undertones)


**Someday**

**by Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Stargate: SG1 and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None.

**Notes:** This was originally the beginning of Deceit and Protocol, Chapter Two, but I felt it didn't fit in with the rest of the fic. I didn't want to just throw away what I had written, so I turned it into a short one off. I hope you enjoy.

**Email: **kyizifanficathotmaildotcom

**Yahoo! Group:** KyiziFic

xxxxx

Sam sighed, running her hands through her short hair. She had been working in her lab for over eight hours straight and had somehow made no progress at all with the devices she had been working with.

SG1's latest mission had found them trading with a culture not unlike their own and, yet, so vastly different in technology that Sam was having trouble working out the power generator she had been given to study. She had been working for days trying to integrate the generator with their own technology, but no matter what she tried the same thing happened; absolutely nothing.

_Well, at least I'm being consistent,_ she thought idly. Rolling her head about on her shoulders, Sam shut down the computer and stood up. Her coffee had long since expired its usefulness and she had done enough work for one night. It was late and she wanted to go home. But first: coffee.

Picking up her empty coffee cup, she scanned the room, making sure that all the equipment was switched off and, satisfied that everything was as it should be; she turned off the light and exited the room. The base was almost empty, a skeleton staff and an emergency medical team were all that remained, as there were only two teams on base, while the rest took advantage of a week's downtime.

SG1, however, had been split up. Daniel was on a three week exploration mission on P5Y-994 with SG9, who had discovered an array of strange artefacts that the archaeologist had insisted he be allowed to study in great detail. Teal'c was accompanying SG5 to P7N-884, as their fourth man had come down with the chickenpox at the last minute. That left her and the Colonel, who had been restricted to his office until such a time as he saw fit to grace General Hammond with some long overdue paperwork.

Sam sighed and placed her cup in the sink, unaware of how she had reached the mess hall without even realising it. A noise behind her made her jump and turn around, dropping the cup into the sink with a large clatter. The room was dark, only a creeping of light from the lamp to her left allowed her to see at all. In fact, she now cursed herself for putting it on, sure that, if she had remained in the dark, her eyes would have got used to it quickly and allowed her to see more than she was now.

"Who's there?"

She let out a sigh of relief. It was Lieutenant Simmons, no doubt a part of the remaining crew on base. Did the man ever leave? Suddenly aware that she had yet to reply, she informed the young man of who she was and stepped into the main eating area. Simmons was sitting alone in the corner, his outline barely visible by the trickle of light creeping through the door behind her.

Frowning, Sam walked towards him, curious as to his current state. The young man was sitting with his legs up on the chair twiddling a fork through his fingers. The table was empty in front of him. He seemed rather dejected and, although he was now looking at her, watching as she progressed towards him, he still seemed to be lost in thought.

"Major Carter." He said in acknowledgement, as she came into view.

"Everything all right?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him. She didn't know Simmons very well, but she knew enough to express concern.

He shrugged and offered her a wan smile. "Just a little tired, Major, nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

He shrugged. "You ever have one of those days where nothing seems to fit into place?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think I can safely say 'yes'."

Simmons smirked. "Life is never really dull for you, is it?"

"For either of us. I mean, look at where we work."

He didn't answer her. She allowed him to study her, knowing he would eventually say something. She had never really taken the time to get to know him before, so she had no idea what he might be thinking, so she let him take his time.

"You ever wonder what your life would be like if you'd never had anything to do with the Stargate project?"

"Sometimes," she answered honestly. "I guess, I do, yeah."

"Think you'd be happier?"

"I don't know," she answered carefully. "There are a lot of things I don't have that I want."

"Marriage? Kids?"

Sam nodded slowly and he glanced around the room for a moment. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she worried that all she would get was 'nothing'; so, again, she waited for him to speak.

"Do you think it's fair to let someone in when you can't tell them everything about your life?"

"I think it's less fair to never let anyone in at all."

He looked at her again and smiled softly. "I'm getting married."

She grinned. "Congratulations."

"Am I being fair to her?"

"Does she love you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"Then I think it's fair." Sam looked at her hands. "I think it's okay to have secrets when those secrets save lives. You help make a difference in this world and you can do that and have the life you want away from it." She looked up at him again. "A lot of people don't have that option. So, yeah, I think it's fair."

Simmons nodded and she knew he was aware that she wasn't just talking about him. She wanted a lot of things in her life, things she couldn't have, things she wasn't allowed to have...people she wasn't allowed to love.

"You'll get there someday, Major Carter."

She nodded. "I know, but sometimes 'someday' seems so far away."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You got your 'someday'."

He smiled. "Yeah, I did." He stood up. "And I think I might head home to it. Can I walk you out?"

Sam shook her head. "No, it's okay. There are a few things I still need to do before I leave."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, Major."

"You will." He turned to go, but she called out to him. "And Lieutenant, congratulations again."

"Thank you."

She wasn't sure how long she sat there after he left, but she finally made her way down the corridor. She paused when she saw a sliver of light coming from the office to her right and smiled, moving towards the door. She cracked it open a little more and leaned against the door frame, just watching him.

After a few moments, he looked up. On seeing her, he smiled and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"Late night again, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Fancy doing some paperwork for me?"

"Nice try, Sir." He grumbled a little and she laughed. "I think devil incarnate is a little strong for General Hammond, Sir."

He chuckled. "I suppose not. What time is it anyway?" he asked, stretching.

"0130 hours."

"How time flies when you're having fun," he said sarcastically. "That you heading home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He grinned. "With all this paperwork to entice me? I wouldn't miss it."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sir."

"Good night, Carter."

"Good night."

She closed over the door and continued towards the elevator. Simmons was right; it would come. It was moments like that when she just knew it. It might not happen for a while, but it would happen. She would get her 'someday'.

xxxxx

**The End**


End file.
